


Interlaced

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Taywhora drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, it's not unrequited - they're just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble filling the prompts “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.” and “You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.”
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: Taywhora drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185089
Kudos: 19





	Interlaced

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with a female version of A'Whora's real name for this, but it sounded too old-fashioned, so my headcanon is it was her great-grandmother's name or something and she hates it, so everyone just calls her Gigi.

Tayce’s relationship with her best friend Gigi (full name Georgina, but no one in their right mind called her that unless they wanted to be in the receiving end of some very sharp words) was currently… an odd one. They had met two years before in a work event - Gigi an intern designer for a big fashion house, Tayce a model just starting her career - and had clicked immediately. It had felt like they had been destined to become best friends with how quickly they took to one another. They shared similar tastes and sense of humour and, although they didn’t always agree, they never had any big fights, small bickering arguments at worst. So it was only natural that they had decided to move in together a few months after meeting each other, when Gigi grew tired of her former roommate. They spent a lot of time together when not working, and things were just easy between them. Well, they used to be. Until they had gone clubbing about a month ago, drank a bit too much, stumbled back home and ended up hooking up on the couch. Ever since then things had been… awkward. They had barely spoken outside of amenities and everyday arrangements like what to do for dinner or whose turn it was to do the dishes. Tayce hadn’t been able to forget that night, and from the way Gigi was acting, she suspected the other girl hadn’t either, but she wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. On her end, she definitely remembered it fondly, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want more. However, the thought of risking her friendship really scared her. Gigi was her best friend in the whole world, one of the few people who she really cared about, and she’d be devastated if she accidentally hurt her bestie’s feelings - or, let’s face it, vice-versa. 

So she kept quiet about that night, hoping time would heal the gap between them, but if anything, it seemed to make it worse. And tonight they were going out again, to a friend’s birthday party, so it wasn’t like either of them could just make up an excuse and not go (well, technically they could, but Tayce didn’t really want to). So here she was, applying the finishing touches to her makeup, her stomach in knots with apprehension over how the night would go, when there was a light knock on her door.

“Tayce?” Gigi called softly as she opened the door just enough to peer inside.

“Yes?” She turned to face her friend, who was still in a bathrobe, but had her makeup all done, looking even more beautiful than she already naturally was. She briefly wondered if Gigi could see the hunger in her eyes when she looked at her and prayed she wouldn’t. Things were already weird enough between them.

“Can you do my hair, please?”

“Sure, darling. What do you want me to do?”

“I’m trying to do a fishtail plait, but I keep getting it wrong.” Gigi ventured closer and Tayce stood up from the stool in front of her desk turned vanity for the evening to let her sit on it.

“Come on, then, let me do it for you.” She stood behind her friend and began to carefully interlace her hair. None of them spoke for a while, both lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the music coming from Tayce’s phone.

“This is like a movie cliché”, Gigi said suddenly, causing Tayce to briefly pause her work. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, the girls having a sleepover, braiding each other’s hairs… You know what’s next? A pillow fight!”

Gigi reached for the pillow on the bed next to her, but she wasn’t close enough, and Tayce lightly slapped her arm in annoyance.

“Oi! Stop moving and let me braid your hair!”

Gigi giggled, locking eyes with Tayce through the table mirror that Tayce had been using to do her makeup, and Tayce couldn’t help but smile back at her.

She quickly finished the hairdo, tying it up with two thin hair ties for security and finishing it up with a bow made with the ribbon that Gigi handed her.

“There, all done. I hope that’s what you wanted.”

Gigi admired herself on the mirror, twisting and turning to get a better look.

“Oh, Tayce, it’s great! Thank you so much! You’re everything I could have wanted and more!”

They both froze at the realization of what she had just said, locking eyes through the mirror.

Gigi turned quickly, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

“ _It_ is. _It_ is everything I wanted.” She cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

Tayce smiled tightly. “No problem… _bestie_.” She cleared her own throat as well. “Now, let me finish my makeup or we’ll end up being late.”

Gigi snorted. “When are we ever _not_ late?”

Tayce rolled her eyes at her. “Well, I’d like to be on time at least once. Now go, shoo.” She laughed as Gigi left and closed the door behind her, but the laughter didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 _Oh, Gigi_ , she thought, sighing, _you’re everything I could have wanted too._


End file.
